Where Is My Happy Ending?
by XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX
Summary: Where was my happy ending? I was was a good girl. I always did good in school, told the truth, so why did I have to suffer, when everyone else was happy? Decided 2-shot! Next chapter up noww! In progress of writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a random story. I haven't been able to concentrate on A Taste Of Revenge lately, because I'm kind of distracted with that one. I have two ideas, and i'm not sure what to write. Anyway, this is a two shot for now. I'll probably come back to it when I'm done with my other seven stories... lmao it'll take a while.**

I ran, tears streaming down my pale face, until my legs hurt. I ignored the constant calls on my damned cell phone. I was caught in an ally now. I looked both ways then ran back out of it. I looked in the direction I came from, to see his figure in the distance.

"PEPPER PLEASE!" He begged from afar. My dangeling heart shattered like glass.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back, running agian.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" He pleaded with me, and for a split second, I considered listening to him. I instantly washed that thought away and ran agian.

His footsteps fell into place a few meters behind me soon, so I pushed my legs harder, begging god that an angel would come and help me run.

"Pepper, It wasn't what it looked like!" He called closer to me. YES IT WAS! My concience screamed.

"Pepper?" I heard the confused voice of my closest guy friend. I ran into his arms and without hesitation, he wrapped them around me, rubbing my back softly.

"Pepper, whats wrong." Rhodey asked me, rubbing small circles into my back.

"He lied." Was all I could manage after that.

"What did you do to her Gene." He demanded.

"I-I kissed Whitney." He admitted shamelessly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" A new voice boomed. "I should squish you." It wasn't the voice that I longed for right now. It was Happy Hogans voice.

"C'mon Pepper. I'l take you to the lab." Rhodey whispered so only I would here him.

"Okay." I sniffed. "Bye Happy." I waved and attempted to smile, but it probably just came out as a grimace. We walked away from the boys in scilence.

When we arrived, Tony was slaving over the Iron Man armor, agian.

"Go have a seat. I'll get the work-a-holic for you." Rhodey smiled. I felt myself flush as I nodded.

I walked to my chair, bringing my knees up to my neck, and thought about why I was crying in the first place.

_"What pepper doesn't know, wont hurt her." Gene said. I could hear the smile leaking from his lips._

_I dared a glance, and the sight brought tears to my eyes. I felt winded, like I was punched in my stomach. Gene was leaning into Whitney Stane, his hands on her hips, her own in his hair. Their bodys were closer than peanut butter and jelly. Worst of all, their lips were locked. Tears found their own way down my face. I pressed my back to the wall, looked to the stars and then ran. You all know the rest._

I felt tears springing in my eyes, finding their way out and onto my face. My wallowing was inturrupted my a small tap on my shoulder blade.

"Pepper?" The voice said sofly. This was it, the voice that I craved, and clung to with such despracy.

I looked up, getting caught up in the emotions in the crystal blue pools that I was staring into.

"Are you alright?" His words brought my world down with a sickening crash, crushing my fairytale. I felt a lump in my throught and tears pooled in my eyes.

"NO!" I choked out then burryed my face in my knees agian, bawling like a baby.

"What happened." He asked softly, as if a loudly spoken word would crush me entirely. I felt Tony inching closer to me.

"He lied to me." I sobbed.

"Who?" He asked.

"Gene did!" I hiccuped.

"What did gene lie to you about?" He was still speaking softly.

"He told me he loved me, and it was a lie." My voice broke twice.

"How?" he was getting angry now, and a small voice told me it was at me.

I didn't know whay to do. If I told Tony that Gene was kissing Whitney, he would think I was lying, and eventually leave me too.

"He kissed another girl." I hiccuped agian. I begged that he wouldn't ask the one question that made sense.

"Who." I guess he couldn't hear my silent pleads.

"You wont believe me. You'll call me a liar, and leave me, just like him." I mumbled.

"I'll believe you. Please Pepper." He whispered in my ear, "I hate to see you like this."

"No." I said stoubornly.

"Pepper, who was it." He demanded.

"You promise you wont be mad?" I felt so small, like the smallest mean word would crush me.

"I promise." He said loyaly.

"Whitney." I gushed out softly.

"Slower Pepper." He ordered.

"It was Whitney." I said slower.

I heard his intake of breath.

"Gene told me Tony." Rhodey spoke. "I recorded the whole thing."

"Play it." I knew he wouldn't believe me.

"I-I kissed Whitney." The tape played his voice. My choked back sob broke through my blockade, an flew out of my mouth.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed angrily.

"Man, you can't ignore this anymore." Rhodey said.

"I know. I'm ending with her tomorrow. The same way she ended it with me. This was her choice." He said angrily.

"About time." Rhodey said.

"C'mere." Tony pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest. He rested his head on mine.

"It'll be okay." He promised.

"I hope so." I said softly.

I woke up on a couch in the lab. Tony was on my left, his arms were in a snare around my waist. I didn't want to wake him, so I traced his facial features with my eyes. I imagined that we were a happy couple, and my heart was his, and his was mine. It was the fairytale so many girls wished they could have, but then reality would only crush them when they realised that they couldn't have the fairytale they longed for.

I waited patiently for him to wake up so we could get out of the couch. He sighed and moved, his arms wrapping around my waist tighter. His head rested in the crook of my neck.

We stayed like that for hours, then he stirred, his eyes opening. He loked confused, then understanding, then he looked up smiling.

"Morning." He came up and rested his head on the arm of the couch.

"Morning." I smiled back.

"HA! YOU TWO SHOULD SEE THE PICTURES I GOT OF YOU LAST NIGHT!" Rhodey boomed, a flash went off and we both looked at Rhodey, glaring.

"You have ten seconds to run, or I'll hurt you." Tony glared at him.

"You know, this is the perfect way to get back Whitney and Gene. I'll go and make copys." He said smirking at the camera walking away. "See you later LOVE BIRDS!" He screamed the last part.

"YOU"RE DEAD!" Tony screamed jumping up, taking me with him. We fell, and I landed ontop of him.

I felt his heart implant, and blushed, watching as he turned a light shade of pink too.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, helping me up.

"It's okay. You aren't Gene. You didn't do it on purpose." I smiled as he helped me up.

"You all better now?" He asked.

"Yup. Much better. You hungry? I am. Lets go find some food. Or we could go to the diner. OHHH! Lets go to the diner! I want waffels, do you want waffels? OHH! And chocolate syrup. Yes, yes, YES! C'mon lets go! I'm starving! You should be too. Did you even eat dinner? Of course not. Your IRON MAN! You don't have time to eat dinner. You have to fix the suit. That isn't healthy for you you know?" I rambled on listening as he laughed.

"Pepper." He cut me off.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Shut up. Your gonna kill your voice box." He laughed louder.

"Nooo! Silly Tony. I do this alll the time! You know that!" I was back to my usual self. Bubbly, energetic, and fun.

I had just noticed that we were still holding hands. That familiar blush crept up on my cheeks.

We were at the diner, eating and talking.

"And then I got this dude deported for stealing a chocolate bar." I laughed around my chocolate chip waffel with the chocolate syrup.

"Only you could be so energetic in the morning." Tony shook his head, his eyes dancing with the light.

"Only you could be so, so, so Tony in the moring." He laughed at my words.

"Good one." We ate, laughed, and talked the rest of the morning, until the angry store manager came and kicked us out for being so loud. Well, me more than Tony... Of course.

"I can't believe I have such awsome friends." Tony smiled.

"AWWW! Thank you Tony! Even if you weren't rich and famous, you'd still be one of my best friends." I laughed freely.

"Thanks... I guess." He said unsurely.

"C'mon. Lets go see what Rhodey was up to." I grabbed his hand and we ran to the lab, laughing and talking the whole way there.

This was like the fairytail that I wanted. But it was only temporary. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I've decided that now, with my new laptop, I'm going to write the second, and final, chapter of where is my happy ending. If you haven't noticed, THEY FINALLY GOT THE PEOPLE UP!!!=]=] I'm happy. This is a wonderful Christmas present.**

**T-POV:**

* * *

It was later that night. Pepper said that her father was away on a work trip, and she didn't feel like being alone so she was going to spend the night over our house. Rhodey's mom said that it was alright, but we had to sleep in the living room, eying me in particular. We were going to pull an all-nighter, and Pepper was very excited on that objective.

"Tony." Pepper waved her hand in my face.

"Huh?'' I asked.

"We were going to watch a movie. You wanna pick one, or do I have to pick one like last time because Rhodey says that every time he picks one, we complain so, get up, get a movie, or I'm going to pick one. You know, Sometimes I really feel like you're not listening to me. You know how much that hurts my feelings? You know what, I think I might go home. Or better yet, I'll go over to GENES HOUSE. At least there he'll say something back to me when I scream and yell at him for what he's put me through." Her eyes were tearing up.

"Pepper, Pepper, slow down. Use less words. You can help me pick a movie, and no, you're not going to Genes house because if I have to fallow you there, I might not think twice about killing him." I said slowly and softly, putting a hand over Peppers mouth.

"Fine." She sniffed.

"Good. Now which movie? I was thinking a comedy to cheer us up. How about 50 first dates, or... Meet the Spartans." I suggested.

"Definitely not 50 first dates. You know how many dates Gene took me on before I went out with him? And Meet the Spartans isn't funny. It's retarded." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay... So... how about... The texas Chain saw massacare?" I asked.

She just smacked my arm in a 'don't push me' way.

"Alright then... maybe we can watch New Moon?" Her eyes watered up instantly.

"Never mind. Lets watch... The Green Mile?" I suggested.

"Ohh! Lets go." She got up and took the movie walking over to Rhodey.

"We got a movie." I said as Pepper put the DVD in the DVD player.

"I can see that." He said looking at me.

"Be right back." Pepper walked into the bathroom. When she came out she was in shorts and a tank top.

"Where'd you get those?" Rhodey asked.

"You think I keep makeup in my bag? You're funny." She snorted.

"Oh." We said at the same time.

"O.K. that was weird." She laughed. "I'm gonna go get soda." She walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, make your move before Gene comes back and sweeps her off her feet man." Rhodey pushed me.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"Go ask her out! Tell her you've liked ever sense you met her, and you want to spend the rest of your life with . Man, trust me, girls love that kind of stuff." Rhodey was now pushing my in the direction of the kitchen, and Pepper.

"W-who said I like her?" I demanded.

"Explain why you're blushing if you don't like her." He ordered.

"Shut up man she'll hear you!" I snapped.

"I'll hear what?" Pepper came out confused.

"Busted." Rhodey fake coughed.

"That, I, uh used to watch My Little Pony when I was a kid." I replied. She wasn't fooled.

She placed her hands on her hips. "We're friends, right Tony." She demanded angrily, taking a sip of her Coke-a-cola.

"Yeah..." I was confused.

"And friends tell friends secrets, right? I mean, you've already told me that you're," She looked around the area then whispered,"Iron Man."

"This is a... different kind of secret." Rhodey covered for me.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But when you're both little old men sitting in rocking chair when I'm dead you're both gonna be like, 'damn, I should have told Pepper.'"

She went to go sit down.

"Wait, Pepper. Do you think you could help me get popcorn. I'm gonna make three bags. I might need some help." I said.

"Good job man." Rhodey back slapped me.

"Sure." She walked back to the kitchen. I fallowed.

"So." She said.

"So." I replied.

"Hand me the first bag." Her voice trembled at the end of her sentence.

"Are you crying?" I demanded.

"No." She lied, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked walking close to her, so close that my heart implant was touching her shoulder.

"Nothing. I have an eyelash in my eye." She wiped again.

"Let me see. I'll get it out." I said.

"No, I got it." She answered poking her eye. "Ouch."

"Let me see." I demanded.

"No." She said back.

"Pepper." I said sternly.

"Tony." She said back with a taunting edge to her voice.

"You're crying, aren't you." I demanded.

"So what if I am." She sniffed.

"Pepper." I groaned.

"Tony." She mimicked.

"Why are you crying?" I demanded.

"Because I am." She responded stubbornly.

"Do you really want to know the secret." I sighed.

"You'll probably just make up another little kid one." She sniffed.

"I wont. Do you want to know the real secret..." I asked closing my eyes. If she try's to kill me, Rhodey is going to get the beating of a life time.

"Yes." She said softly.

"The secret was that I had to tell you that I liked you before Gene came back and swept you off your feet." I said quickly hoping that she caught that.

"The secret was that you had to tell Drew that you liked him, before Gene came and swept him off his feet?" She asked confused.

"No." I laughed. "I had to tell YOU that I liked YOU before Gene came and swept YOU off your feet." I said slower.

"So you were talking about me and didn't want me to know." She said flatly.

"No. Don't you get it. Rhodey found out that I like you and he tried to make me tell you. And I just did like an idiot." I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Of course you like me. Were best friends." She said dumbly.

I groaned. "Pepper, I like you more than a friend." I said threw my hands.

"You like Drew more than a friend?" She asked sadly.

"NO! I LIKE YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND.'' I yelled.

"Oh." She said happily. "That's nice." I pulled my hands away from my face and she leaned in and kissed me. "I like you too. Gene was just a trip to get you jealous." She blushed.

I couldn't say anything. She. Kissed. Me. She went out with Gene to make me jealous, because she liked me. I think I died and went to heaven.

"Tony..." She asked nervously.

I didn't say anything. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into my chest, kissing her.

"Tony, whats all this yelling about... OH MY LORD!" Rhodeys mom yelled.

"What happened? Wheres the bad guy?" Rhodey came running into the kitchen to see Pepper in my arms. "OH YEAH!" He yelled. "It worked. It worked." He sang.

"What worked James."

"Mom. It's Rhodey." He whined.

" I gave you a name to call you by it. Now what worked." She demanded.

"I set them up. Told you it would work Tony." He said smugly.

"So... whos Drew." Pepper asked after a second of awkward silence.

We all started to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. If anyone wants to make this a chapter story, P.M. Me and well talk about it. I want my stories in good hands.=]=]**

**~Alice.**


End file.
